The Purple Rose
by Anggarwati28
Summary: Hinata menyadari dirinya hanya seorang gadis panti yang tak punya apa-apa. Membantu ibu panti dengan merawat adik-adik di panti adalah hal yang bisa dia lakukan disela waktu kuliahnya. Keadaan membuatnya terjebak dalam kondisi yang sulit. Dapatkan Hinata keluar dari keadaan ini? Dewasa


Hinata berdiri di depan gerbang kampusnya, memandang sekitar dengan tatapan mata kosong. Baru hari ini dirinya datang ke kampus dengan tidak semangat, ibu pantinya sedang sakit, kedelapan adik pantinya masih sangat kecil, donatur di panti sangat minim membuatnya harus membulatkan keputusan besar. Berhenti kuliah dan fokus mencari uang untuk dirinya dan penghuni panti. Gadis rambut panjang itu berjalan menuju bagian administrasi, langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sebuah objek yang cukup menarik perhatiannya. Mawar ungu. Kata ibunya artinya adalah kejutan, seperti hidupnya, dulu dia memiliki orang tua tapi Tuhan seakan membuat hidupnya bagaikan angin ribut, ibunya pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Hinata kecil harus tinggal di panti kecil, ibu pantinya adalah sahabat ibunya hal itulah yang membuat ibu panti tak pernah memberikan izin seseorang untuk mengadopsi Hinata, ibu pantinya takut Hinata akan lupa ibu kandungnya.

"Ayahmu dulu sering membelikan ibu mawar ungu."

"Kenapa harus ungu? Kurasa merah lebih bagus." Ujar Hinata kecil.

"Arti sayang yang ada di mawar ungu lebih tinggi dari mawar lainnya."

"Sayang? Lalu kenapa ayah meninggalkan ibu dan aku."

Hinata teringat memori tentang mawar ungu bersama ibunya. Hikari selalu berkata kalau ayahnya mencintai mereka, lalu kenapa pria itu meninggalkan mereka? Hinata tak pernah melihat wajahnya secara langsung. Hanya sebuah foto dirinya saat bayi bersama ayahnya. Apakah semua laki-laki sama? Ibunya adalah wanita simpanan itulah alasan mengapa ayahnya meninggalkan keduanya. Jika Hikari adalah gadis baik dari desa dijadikan simpanan lelaki kaya, bagaimana dengan dirinya? Seorang gadis panti yang hanya mengenal ibunya, Hinata bagaikan anak haram yang tak diharapkan di dunia.

"Saya ingin mengambil cuti." Itu yang dikatakan Hinata setelah tiba di bagian administrasi kampus. Petugas administrasi kampusnya mengiyakan. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat Hinata sudah menerima surat persetujuan dari pihak kampus, dengan begini kalau suatu saat dirinya sudah punya biaya untuk melanjutkan kuliah akan mudah.

Selanjutnya menemui Ino untuk meminta tolong mencarikan pekerjaan. Pekerjaan sebagai kasir di sebuah minimarket hanya cukup untuk makan, dirinya perlu biaya lebih besar saat ini. Kemarin Ino menawarinya bekerja di sebuah klub malam sebagai pelayan, sepertinya tak masalah, gajinya besar asal bisa menjaga diri. Demi sesuap nasi dan berlembar uang Hinata korbankan segalanya. Dirinya tak mau kehilangan keluarganya untuk kedua kalinya, panti asuhan dan isinya adalah hartanya yang paling berharga baginya.

"Kau yakin ambil pekerjaan ini?"

"Aku butuh uang Ino. Ibu panti sedang sakit."

"Baiklah. Aku hanya bisa membantu sebatas ini. Nanti malam aku antar ke tempatmu bekerja. Maaf sebagai teman aku hanya bisa membantu sebatas ini."

Hinata tersenyum. Ino sangat baik padanya, menjadi salah satu donatur di panti asuhan dan mencarikannya pekerjaan.

NaruHina Fanfiction by Anggarwati28

Klub Akatsuki cukup ramai malam ini. Banyak diantara pengunjung yang mampir sekedar untuk minum, melepas penat, dan mencari teman perempuan untuk menghabiskan malam. Hinata sangat berhati-hati saat bekerja, dirinya tak ingin terlihat menonjol yang nantinya akan mengundang perhatian lelaki hidung belang.

"Baru bekerja disini?"

"Iya, Tuan." Jawabnya sopan. Matanya sedikit melirik lelaki yang sepertinya bukan asli orang Jepang atau blasteran.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Maaf. Anda sangat lancar berbahasa Jepang tapi wajah anda seperti orang luar negeri.

Lelaki di hadapannya tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf jika saya lancang." Hinata sadar dirinya cukup lancang berbicara.

"Ibuku Rusia, ayahku adalah pria keturunan Jepang dan Amerika."

Oh pantas wajahnya sangat maskulin, tubuhnya tinggi lebih dari rata-rata orang Jepang pada umumnya, kulitnya sedikit cokelat dengan warna rambut mencolok.

"Duduklah!" Naruto meminta Hinata duduk di sampingnya.

"Tapi Tuan. Saya adalah pelayan akan tidak sopan bila saya duduk di samping tamu. Saya takut di pecat."

"Kau butuh uang? Aku punya tawaran lebih bagus dan lebih banyak menghasilkan uang daripada ini. Berapa yang kau butuh?"

Hinata tak menyangka obrolan dengan Naruto membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Menikah dengan pria itu, pria yang tak dikenalnya, dan harus menjadikan dirinya pemuas nafsu pria tersebut. Pernikahan di atas kertas dan menjadi pelacur untuk suaminya sendiri. Hinata masih ingat betul bagaimana Naruto memasukinya setelah surat dari pemerintah membuktikan keduanya sudah sah menjadi suami istri. Badannya bagaikan dibelah menjadi dua.

Hinata menatap cermin besar di kamar mandi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia lebih hina dari ibunya, menikah tanpa mendapatkan cinta. Naruto hanya memberinya harta dan uang untuk keluarganya di panti tanpa cinta dan senyum untuknya. Bagaikan melihat matahari yang sangat sulit hanya sekedar melihat senyum Naruto untuknya. Setiap wanita pasti membayangkan hal yang indah dalam pernikahannya, menjadi wanita yang dicintai suami dan mendapatkan kasih sayang. Bayangan yang terlalu muluk, segera dia hapus air mata dan meninggalkan kamar mandi. Naruto akan tiba beberapa menit lagi, dia harus bersiap menyambut suaminya.

"Selamat datang Naruto-sama." Sapanya. Panggilan itu lebih cocok untuk suaminya. Ya dia hanya istri bayaran, Hinata tak ingin melupakan itu semua. Dirinya bagaikan budak seks yang harus siap kapan saja. Panggilan manja untuk suaminya membuatnya takut dan lupa akan statusnya, seorang anak panti.

"Hallo sayang. Kau cantik hari ini." Pujinya. Naruto menanggalkan kancing atas kemeja dan melepaskan dasinya. Berjalan ke arah Hinata yang berdiri di anak tangga paling bawah. Mencium bibir istrinya dengan ganas, tak lupa tangan jahilnya meremas bokong kenyal istrinya. Tubuh Hinata memang terlihat kecil tapi wanita itu memiliki bagian yang membuat lelaki tak mampu meninggalkannya. "Sayang, aku lapar!"

"Aku sudah membuatkan makanan untukmu." Hinata tahu bukan lapar ini yang dimaksud suaminya. Tapi masalah ranjang, bercinta, dan juga seks.

"Oke baiklah. Kita makan tapi setelah itu..." Naruto membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Hinata. Kata-kata nakal yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Jika tubuh dan keperawanannya sudah dia berikan kepada suaminya. Bolehkah Hinata meminta cinta?

"Besok bolehkah aku ke panti?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Terima kasih, Naruto-sama."

NaruHina Fanfiction by Anggarwati28

Beginilah dirinya sebagai pemuas nafsu harus siap dalam segala posisi. Kadang berada di bawah, kadang berada di atas. Menerima bibir, memberikan bibir, dan jangan lupakan semburan hangat dari suaminya yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Hinata masih menerima pagutan bibir Naruto yang ganas dan sudah tak menyadari beberapa pakaiannya sudah dilucuti suaminya. Hanya tersisa pakaian bagian bawahnya. Aksi nakal Naruto biasanya mulai dari bibir dan turun ke daerah lain. Entahlah kenapa Hinata menikmati aksi suaminya ini. Dia dulu hanya gadis polos yang tak mengerti apapun. Sekarang dirinya bisa merasakan keperkasaan suaminya, sepanjang malam Narutolah yang bermain aktif, Hinata cenderung menjadi pihak pasif yang menurut.

"Kau sangat cantik." Seru Naruto yang sibuk bermain dua bola di tubuh Hinata, membuat sang pemilik hanya meringis, mendesah, dan meremas sprei. Hinata bukan tipe perempuan yang suka berteriak ketika berhubungan, ketika sedang mencapai puncak dia lebih suka menggigit selimut, memang bersuara tapi tidak terlalu. Dia tidak mau terlihat seperti pelacur di klub malam yang mengutarakan kalimat erotis.

"Ah..." Suara lirih Hinata. "Naruto-sama." Sangat lirih bahkan cicak di kamar tak akan mendengar. Hanya Naruto yang saat ini sedang bersiap melakukan hal berikutnya.

"Kalau sakit salurkan ke tubuhku, Honey." Titah Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Sebuah benda masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, oh ayolah sesuatu itu sangat besar dari ukuran pria Jepang. Tentunya Hinata tak lupa jika suaminya adalah seorang berdarah campuran.

Wanita itu hanya bisa meremas rambut suaminya setelah merasakan semburan dahsyat yang masuk. Entahlah apa itu. Semburan hangat yang membuatnya terasa penuh. "Ahm. Naruto hh sahhma."

"Ya begitulah, Sayang. Panggilanmu membuatku bersemangat." Bukannya berhenti Naruto malah menambah lagi semburannya. Oh ayolah setiap malam melakukan hal di atas ranjang membuat Hinata sedikit lemah.

"Cukup untuk malam ini. Besok kita lanjutkan. Selamat tidur!" Naruto memisahkan diri dengan Hinata dan menyelimuti istrinya sebelum dirinya keluar menuju ruang kerjanya.

Pikirannya terfokus pada banyak hal. Tentang rahasianya. Ya perjanjian dengan Hiashi ayah Hinata, lelaki berambut cokelat itu meminta bantuannya untuk menjaga putrinya, bukan menikahinya dan tak pernah memberikan kalimat cinta untuk istrinya. Jika saja Hiashi masih hidup dirinya akan dibakar hidup-hidup. Ayah mana yang akan memberikan putrinya kepada sembarang pemuda. Tapi kecantikan Hinata tidak bisa membuatnya bersabar untuk memilikinya. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto memanfaatkan apa yang Hinata butuhkan saat itu, tentunya uang. Gadis indigo yang rela berjuang untuk keluarga keduanya di panti asuhan. Tentunya keluarga kedua bukan setelah keluarga intinya meninggal semua bergantikan Naruto yang sekarang menjabat sebagai keluarga inti Hinata, orang yang ada dalam satu kartu keluarga dengannya. Naruto menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, dirinya tersenyum remeh mengingat betapa pengecutnya perbuatan yang dilakukannya. Ah sebaiknya pergi ke kamar lagi untuk memeriksa Hinata, sangat tidak sopan meninggalkan istri yang baru saja ... Ah kalian paham.

Setibanya di kamar Hinata tidak ada di atas kasur, bunyi suara air sudah membuatnya tahu jika Hinata di kamar mandi sekarang. Kasur sudah rapi bergantikan sprei baru, namun setiap orang pasti bisa mencium bau percintaan mereka setiap malam. Memberikan kejutan pada Hinata sepertinya akan bagus. Sebuah pesta bantal ala pria dewasa. Naruto mematikan lampu dan memasang beberapa lilin di sekitar ranjang mereka dan memposisikan diri di samping pintu memeluk Hinata ketika wanita itu keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Naruto-sama!"

"Ya sayang?"

"Anda yang menyiapkan semua ini?" Tanya Hinata. Bukan hal yang istimewa memang hanya lilin lantai yang di tata menuju tempat tidur. Tapi sikap suaminya ini, sangat manis, jangan lupakan anggur paris yang ada di samping tempat tidur.

"Itu anggur paris. Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Aku. Maksud ku saya tidak pernah mencobanya." Naruto sedikit terganggu dengan sapaan saya, Naruto-sama, dan anda. Sikap Hinata terlalu formal kepada dirinya yang jelas adalah suaminya. Panggilan sayang untuk Hinata nyatanya masih belum bisa meruntuhkan dinding pembatas bagi mereka.

"Akan aku ajari." Kata Naruto dengan membuka botol anggur kemudian menuangkannya di gelas. "Sebelum itu aku punya satu permintaan sebagai bayaran sudah mengajarimu minum anggur."

Naruto merutuki perkataannya barusan, kenapa dirinya selalu membuat Hinata diposisi pihak pemberi imbalan dan harus membayar sesuatu atas apa yang dilakukannya. Dengan menikah dan dirinya membantu panti asuhan sudah membangun dinding pembatas, walaupun Naruto selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang, itu saja tak cukup. Hinata bukanlah perempuan yang terlalu percaya diri ataupun agresif dia cenderung pendiam.

"Apa?" Suaranya lirih. Sungguh Naruto tak ingin istrinya lebih jauh darinya.

"Panggil aku dengan namaku. Aku suamimu."

"Naruto-sa.. Naruto-kun!"

"Nah itu lebih indah sayang. Sekarang goyangkan gelas ini agar kau bisa mencium aroma anggurnya. Jangan lupa hirup aromanya."

Hinata melakukan yang diperintahkan. Menggoyangkan gelas, dan menghirup aroma anggur yang sedikit menyengat. Oh ayolah Hinata hanya wanita polos yang tidak pernah menyentuh botol dengan isi berharga fantastis itu.

"Kemudian minum dan habiskan malam ini bersamaku, sayang." Menit berikutnya Hinata sudah didorong ke atas kasur dan berada diposisi bawah melanjutkan malam mereka. "Dan apabila terasa sakit katakanlah, sebut namaku dengan halus, bukan memendamnya. Aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Ahn.. shhh Naruto-kuuun!"

NaruHina Fanfiction by Anggarwati28

Hinata tak menyangka keadaan panti jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Bersisa enam anak yang masih tinggal karena dua dari yang lainnya sudah diadopsi. Ada beberapa orang yang mendaftar menjadi donatur tetap, terlihat juga pembangunan untuk renovasi, Naruto benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk membantu kehidupan panti asuhan dengan membantu membiayai pendidikan anak-anak panti serta mengenalkan panti pinggir kota ini kepada beberapa kenalan yang ingin beramal. Hinata harus berterima kasih kepada suaminya, ramen spesial sepertinya cocok untuk ucapan terima kasih mengingat Hinata selalu melarang pria pirang tersebut untuk mengurangi mengonsumsi makanan berkuah yang banyak mengandung vetsin serta lemak jenuh bernama ramen.

"Kau bahagia bersama suamimu Hinata." Kata Kurenai, ibu pantinya. Bukan pertanyaan tapi sebuah pernyataan. Siapa yang tak mengira kalau Hinata bahagia? Hinata tersenyum simpul memandangi suaminya yang sedang bermain bola bersama empat orang anak di panti. Sisa dua gadis kecil panti yang memilih membuka bingkisan dari Naruto dan Hinata tadi. Menata bingkisan di rak penyimpanan makanan.

Hinata tersenyum lembut pada ibu pantinya. Bagaimanapun hidupnya ibu pantinya tidak boleh tahu.

"Satu jam lagi makan siang tiba. Ajak suamimu sekalian makan bersama kami."

"Baik ibu."

Disini mereka duduk diatas karpet yang sudah ditata beberapa makanan untuk makan siang. Naruto terlihat nyaman dan sering melempar gurauan untuk anak-anak di panti. Hinata sedikit tidak percaya bagaimana suaminya bisa bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, bersikap seolah pernikahan di atas kertas keduanya adalah pernikahan murni tanpa adanya suatu imbal balik yang saling menguntungkan.

"Kau tak apa, Hinata? Wajahmu pucat dari sebelumnya." Ujar Ibu Kurenai.

Hinata menoleh padanya dengan tatapan bingung. "Benarkah?"

"Badanmu sedikit hangat." Kata Kurenai dengan mengusap pelan kening Hinata.

Naruto berpindah tempat guna mendekati istrinya dan mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Benar Hinata sedikit hangat. Apakah ini efek dari permainan malam mereka? Naruto harus bisa menahan agar tidak terjadi hal buruk kepada istrinya. "Ya, badanmu hangat. Setelah makan siang sebaiknya kita pulang. Kau butuh istirahat!"

Hinata hanya patuh. Tidak ingin berlama-lama karena mata biru Naruto selalu menghinotisnya dan membuatnya jauh tenggelam ke dalam samudera itu lebih dalam. Lagi pula disini ada banyak anak kecil tidak pantas mereka menonton hal yang belum waktunya.

"Kenapa tidak menginap saja?" Tawar ibu panti.

"Maaf ibu. Besok Naruto-kun ada rapat pagi. Dan sepertinya dia harus menyiapkan materi untuk besok." Hinata benar. Besok Naruto ada rapat dan belum menyiapkan beberapa materi, hari Minggunya harus bercampur dengan pekerjaan yang melelahkan miliknya. Hinata istri yang sangat pengertian bukan? Dirinya selalu memperhatikan jadwal dan juga kesibukan suaminya tanpa harus diperintah, dirinya selalu bertindak bagaikan istri yang sudah terlatih menjalankan perannya.

"Oh begitu. Tapi sering-seringlah main kemari. Sudah dua bulan kalian menikah, Hinata sangat jarang datang."

"Maafkan aku ibu. Aku akan mengajak Hinata datang bersamaku bulan depan." Kata Naruto.

Perjalanan dari panti membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam lebih sedikit karena Naruto mampir ke sebuah toko bunga dan mendatangi makam kedua orang tuanya. Tak lupa beberapa tangkai mawar ungu untuk Hinata. Mawar dengan arti misterius yang belum Hinata tahu artinya. Hinata memilih membuatkan Naruto lemon tea setibanya sampai di rumah sementara Naruto memilih menonton siaran ulang piala dunia tadi malam. "Jangan paksakan dirimu. Aku tak ingin kau sakit!"

"Setelah menyiapkan makan malam aku akan istirahat, Naruto-kun."

"Baiklah! Jangan buat menu terlalu rumit. Roti pun tak apa." Naruto tak ingin istrinya terlalu bekerja keras hanya untuk sekedar makan malam.

"Malam ini ada ramen untuk Naruto-kun."

"Tumben sekali." Kata Naruto sambil menarik Hinata untuk duduk di sebelahnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Hinata yang tertutupi rambut.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena Naruto-kun telah membantu keluargaku." Keluarga yang dimaksud Hinata adalah anak panti dan juga ibu pantinya.

"Terima kasih juga sudah mau menjadi istriku."

NaruHina Fanfiction by Anggarwati28

Hinata adalah pemerhati gizi yang baik. Jika pahala seseorang dihitung dari memasak dan juga mengolah makanan dengan menjaga gizi dan juga menatanya dengan baik maka Hinata akan masuk surga. Akhirnya bukan ramen penuh kuah daging yang Naruto bayangkan tapi ramen dengan kuah dari brokoli yang dihaluskan. Tampilannya memang sedikit aneh dari ramen biasanya. Tapi rasanya enak, tidak ada aroma brokoli, hanya aroma daging dan juga minyak khas ramen. Bagaimana cara Hinata membukanya? Naruto tak ingin bertanya dan tak mau ambil pusing, yang penting makan ramen.

"Apakah enak?"

"Ya."

"Syukurlah. Besok aku buatkan lagi."

"Hah? Tumben sekali biasanya kau melarang ku kan sayang? Kau bilang hanya boleh makan ramen seminggu sekali kan?"

"Entahlah Naruto-kun aku ingin sekali makan ramen sejak berada di panti asuhan tadi. Jadi kurasa ramen untuk besok tak apa."

"Baiklah. Jangan paksakan dirimu. Setelah ini tidurlah."

"Hmm, Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm? Oh aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku terlebih dahulu. Kau beristirahatlah."

"Aku tak apa sungguh. Ibu Kurenai hanya terlalu berlebih-lebihan." Naruto menatap Hinata lagi. Benar wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat berada di panti tadi. Hinata lebih cerah.

"Tidak Hinata. Malam ini beristirahatlah! Jangan lupa mengunci jendelanya."

NaruHina Fanfiction by Anggarwati28

Hari berikutnya berjalan seperti biasanya dengan keduanya yang semakin akrab. Hinata sudah tidak sungkan lagi meminta sesuatu dari Naruto, seperti saat ini sebungkus daging sapi panggang dengan saus pedas dan juga masakan dari gurita. Sedikit aneh memang, Hinata biasanya adalah penggila sayur dan makanan olahan rumah. Namun tak masalah Naruto senang, artinya Hinata sudah tidak sungkan kepadanya. Semoga keduanya akan menjadi lebih baik kedepannya.

Hinata sedang menonton acara di televisi, seekor domba kecil yang pintar dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Naruto datang dengan membawa bingkisan dan undur diri untuk membersihkan diri. "Aku mandi dulu, sayang."

"Ya, aku tunggu Naruto-kun sampai selesai. Kita makan bersama." Menang tak pernah ada kata cinta. Tapi sikap mereka membuat keduanya nyaman.

Saat Naruto datang semua makanan sudah berada di piring. Mereka menghabiskan sapi panggang terlebih dahulu. Kemudian berganti olahan gurita. Satu sendok terasa enak, sendok kedua terasa biasa, ketiga terasa aneh, keempat... "Hoek!" Hinata memuntahkan olahan gurita di wastafel terdekat.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Rasanya aneh. Baunya menyengat."

"Bukankah rasa gurita memang seperti ini?"

"Untuk Naruto-kun saja. Aku mau tidur."

Hinata sedikit berubah, sedikit beraktivitas dan banyak tidur. "Besok aku akan pergi ke Korea dan menjalankan bisnis di berbagai negara tujuan yang menjadi partner bisnis kami, selama dua bulan. Jaga dirimu. Tinggallah di panti selama aku pergi. Kau akan aman disana selama aku pergi. Jaga dirimu selama aku kembali."

"Hati-hati dan jaga kesehatan selama perjalanan, Naruto-kun. Aku akan bersikap baik di panti."

"Jaga dirimu, Honey!" Bisik Naruto.

NaruHina Fanfiction by Anggarwati28

Selama seminggu berada di Korea sesekali Naruto masih memberi kabar serta menceritakan segala yang dilakukannya. Hinata dengan senang hati menjawab dan menceritakan hal yang dia alami di panti. Termasuk hobby makan ramennya yang menjadi semakin aneh.

"Banyak operasi plastik yang berharga kaki lima disini."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya makanya banyak artis Korea berwajah sempurna. Kau harus datang suatu hari nanti."

"Kalau banyak artis sempurna disana pasti juga banyak gadis muda yang cantik." Kali ini Hinata menggoda suaminya.

"Kau yang tercantik sayang" Hinata merona dibuatnya. "Besok aku akan ke Singapura, mungkin akan butuh perjalanan lama jadi maaf kalau tidak menghubungimu. Salam untuk ibu dan adikmu di panti."

Naruto memutuskan sambungan.

"Apa kabar Naruto di sana?" Suara ibu panti yang berada di dapur sementara Hinata duduk di meja dapur dengan beberapa bahan sup jamur untuk makan malam.

"Baik, dia menitipkan salam untuk ibu." Hinata tadinya memang sedang membantu ibu pantinya memasak sementara adik-adiknya mencuci pakaiannya masing-masing. Tugas individu yang sudah dibiasakan sejak mereka masuk ke sekolah dasar, mencuci pakaian, membersikan tempat tidur, dan tugas bersama menyapu serta membersihkan panti. Pola disiplin yang sudah ditetapkan membuat mereka mandiri dan bisa membagi waktu. Termasuk pemakaian internet yang hanya dibatasi untuk mengerjakan tugas dan beberapa jam tambahan di hari libur mereka, tentunya setelah melaksanakan kewajiban di panti.

"Semoga kalian selalu diberikan kebahagiaan."

"Semoga."

"Aku berbahagia untukmu, Hinata. Tapi, apa tidak sebaiknya kau melanjutkan kuliah? Kurasa Naruto sanggup membiayai pendidikanmu."

Biaya ya? Kenapa harus ingat? Pernikahan di atas kertas yang penuh dengan hal yang berbumbu simbiosis mutualisme. Hinata mendapatkan uang, Naruto dapat memuaskan nafsunya. Beberapa hari ini Naruto memang manis dan bersikap sopan kepadanya tapi hubungan mereka belum ada kejelasan. Masa depan tentang kelanjutan yang masih dalam khayalan, akankah bersama atau terhenti di tengah jalan.

"Hinata?" Perkataan Ibu Panti membuyarkan lamunannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya aku baik Bu."

NaruHina Fanfiction by Anggarwati28

Pembicaraan dengan ibu pantinya membuat hatinya gusar. Entah tentang apa, pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Naruto. Pernikahan. Panti. Masa depan. Kenapa begitu rumit untuk dijelaskan? Ini sudah dua hari sejak terakhir kali Naruto menghubungi, Hinata bukan tipe perempuan penunduk yang memandangi layar ponsel atau sejenisnya. Dia lebih suka mengisi harinya dengan kegiatan lain.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Hinata membukanya. Sedikit heran karena bukan tamu seperti biasanya, mereka bukan donatur ataupun keluarga yang ingin mengadopsi anak. Dua pria berjas hitam beserta tas tangan milik mereka. "Siapa yang datang, Hinata?" Ibu panti datang dari arah dapur.

Hinata masih membisu.

"Mohon maaf, saya Hatake Kakashi. Saya adalah utusan dari suami anda."

"Suamiku?"

"Iya benar, Nyonya."

"Silahkan duduk dulu!" Tawar Hinata. Mereka duduk di meja ruang tamu sederhana yang ada di panti.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Kakashi dan ini adalah rekan saya Yamato. Kami adalah orang kepercayaan Tuan Naruto, Nyonya." Jelas Kakashi.

Ibu panti sedari tadi hanya diam. Ada yang aneh dengan kedua orang ini. Apakah mereka akan membawa berita buruk? Perasannya tidak enak sejak tadi.

"Sebelum menjelaskan saya ingin anda membaca surat ini dulu, Nyonya." Pinta Kakashi.

Merasa bukan urusannya, ibu panti memilih undur diri. Ada tamu sebaiknya menyiapkan secangkir teh untuk mereka, sebagai keramah tamahan tuan rumah.

Hai Hinata! Istriku yang cantik.

Saat kau membaca surat ini mungkin aku sudah pergi. Entahlah, perasaanku tidak enak saat terakhir kali menghubungimu. Itulah sebabnya saat itu juga aku menulis ini untukmu. Aku tak ingin kau mendengarnya dari orang lain. Pertama, aku ingin minta maaf karena perlakuan burukku kau sudah menganggap aku pria dengan nafsu besar. Mengajak menikah dengan alasan konyol, sungguh aku tak punya trik untuk mendekati wanita. Kedua, aku sebenarnya sudah mengetahui semuanya tentangmu, tiga tahun lalu ayahmu memintaku menjagamu namun aku hanya bisa mengawasimu dari jauh. Jika kau bertanya siapa ayahmu dia adalah Gubernur di kota ini, lebih tepatnya mantan Gubernur. Hyuuga Hiashi. Kalau kau sadar kalian memiliki mata yang sama, hanya saja matamu lebih teduh. Aku suka memandangnya. Ayahmu meninggal karena serangan jantung, dia tersiksa karena kejahatan yang tidak pernah dia lakukan, tuduhan korupsi cukup membuat jantung tuanya berhenti berdetak. Maka dari itu aku memiliki misi untuk membersihkan namanya, dan aku berhasil. Nama baik ayahmu sudah kembali, begitupun denganmu kau bisa mendapatkan posisi di Keluarga Hyuuga, temuilah kakak laki-laki mu Hyuuga Neji, Kakashi akan memberi alamatnya. Neji bilang akan memberimu bagian warisan yang menjadi hak mu. Ketiga, tolong jaga dirimu, aku mencintaimu.

Naruto

"Dimana suami saya, Kakashi-san?" Tanya Hinata. Dia bingung Naruto mengatakan jika dia mencintainya tapi di surat juga tertulis kalau dirinya pergi. Pergi kemana?

"Pesawat pribadi suami anda terjatuh saat perjalanan menuju Singapura. Kami belum bisa menemukan suami anda dalam keadaan hidup ataupun jasadnya. Sesuai permintaan tuan kami harus menemui anda satu kali dua puluh empat jam jika terjadi sesuatu pada suami anda."

Prank...

Keempat cangkir yang berada di atas nampan jatuh begitu saja. Kurenai sangat terkejut, secepat mungkin kakinya melangkah melewati pecahan cangkir dan menghampiri Hinata. Anaknya butuh pelukan.

Hinata hanya bisa menangis. Oh Tuhan cobaan apa lagi ini? Ibu dan ayahnya sudah pergi. Sekarang suaminya? Apa Tuhan begitu benci padanya?

"Ibu, Naruto-kun bilang dia mencintaiku. Tapi, dia memilih pergi." Katanya sambil terbata.

NaruHina Fanfiction by Anggarwati28

Keadaan Hinata semakin memburuk. Dirinya hanya terdiam, sudah satu bulan lebih hanya mematung di taman belakang panti asuhan. Pandangannya kosong.

"Kak Hinata, ada tamu." Suara adik pantinya membuatnya berjalan ke dalam rumah. Masih dengan mata sembab dan pandangan kosong.

"Tamunya Hyuuga Neji. Dia duduk di meja makan bersama ibu. Ayo pegang tanganku." Kata adik pantinya lagi. Gadis kecil itu hanya takut kakaknya salah langkah. Dia tak ingin Hinata terjatuh.

"Hinata sudah datang. Nah, Hinata ini kakakmu dan istrinya." Kurenai sudah berusaha seceria mungkin, berharap agar senyumnya tersalurkan pada Hinata. Sayangnya Hinata sudah terlalu dingin dan tak tersentuh.

"Maaf menemui anda dengan penampilan saya yang seperti ini. Maafkan saya."

Neji tersenyum. Sungguh dia tak membenci Hinata. Dia sangat menginginkan kedatangan Hinata di kediamannya. Datang meminta bagian dari warisan ayah walaupun dirinya tahu Hinata adalah anak dari istri kedua ayahnya, wanita yang membuat cinta Hiashi terbagi.

"Naruto, dia datang padaku beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dia menceritakan dirimu." Ada sedikit sinar di matanya saat Neji mengucapkan nama Naruto. Hinata terlihat lebih hidup.

"Kakak aku.." akhirnya Hinata memanggil Neji dengan sebutan itu. Sebutan yang memang seharusnya dia dapatkan sekalipun dengan suara isakan tangis. Tak ambil pusing, Neji langsung memeluk adiknya. Hinata butuh pekukan, wanita itu sangat rapuh dan jatuh pingsan beberapa menit kemudian.

NaruHina Fanfiction by Anggarwati28

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya melakukan hal yang hampir setiap pagi datang. Dokter bilang dirinya tengah mengandung, ini mukjizat yang indah untuknya. Suaminya memang belum ada kejelasan hidup atau mati hatinya memang tak menampik jika masih ada rasa sedih tapi kehadiran kehidupan baru ini membuatnya mempunyai alasan untuk hidup. Morning sickness datang disaat pagi dan ketika dirinya mencium bau telur. Seharusnya dirinya sadar kenapa menyukai ramen yang merupakan makanan favorit suaminya, itu semua ternyata adalah keinginan anaknya.

"Hallo, sayang. Kau ingin ramen apa lagi hari ini?" Katanya sambil mengelus perutnya di depan kaca besar. Masih tiga bulan dan belum terlihat. Hinata sedikit menyesal karena tidak menjaga pola makannya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Jangan hanya makan ramen, kau harus minum susu hamilmu, Hinata." Tenten sedang berkunjung ke panti melangkah mendekatinya dengan segelas susu di tangan.

"Kakak sudah datang?" Hinata bersyukur, ternyata dia memiliki keluarga lain selain keluarganya di panti. Keluarga yang menyayanginya. Kakak, kakak ipar, dan keponakan tampannya.

"Aku selalu datang di akhir pekan bukan? Minumlah dan pergilah ke teras depan. Ada kejutan untukmu."

"Kejutan? Aku tidak sedang berulang tahun."

Susu hamil sudah habis. Bersisa gelas yang di bawa kakak iparnya ke tempat cucian piring. "Pergilah. Tamunya menunggumu!"

Hinata membuka pintu, seseorang berdiri membelakanginya. Tubuh tinggi dengan tongkat untuk menopang tubuhnya, orang itu sedikit istimewa, dia seperti kehilangan satu tangannya. Apakah dia tentara yang sedang mencari tempat tinggal?

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Hinata sopan.

"Banyak. Banyak yang harus kau bantu. Bagaimana jika dimulai dari mengobati rasa rinduku?" Suara itu, Hinata kenal suara itu.

"Naruto-kun." Ucapnya terbata tak lupa air mata yang menetes karena terlalu bahagia. Suaminya pulang, cintanya kembali. Beribu kali Hinata mengucapkan syukur entah keberanian dari mana, Hinata yang terkenal pemalu melangkah dan memeluk suaminya.

"Aku pulang, sayang." Bisik Naruto pelan.

End

Omake

"Bagaimana kau bisa pulang, Naruto-kun?"

"Hai, kau tak suka suamimu pulang?"

"Kakashi-san bilang pesawatmu jatuh dan..."

Satu jari tangan Naruto berhasil membuat kata-kata Hinata terhenti. "Aku tidak mati karena itu. Karena aku sudah berjanji pada ayahmu untuk menjagamu."

"Sekarang bantu aku duduk dan ganti perban tanganku. Aku ingin menguji kemampuan istriku merawat suaminya." Hinata tertawa geli. Wanita indigo itu dengan telaten mengganti perban suaminya.

"Apakah kau masih akan mencintaiku? Aku hanya punya satu tangan sekarang."

"Bagaimana ya? Hmm aku masih terlihat cantik dan juga kaya, sepertinya akan banyak pria yang menyukaiku nanti."

"Kau menjadi semakin nakal ya." Naruto tahu itu adalah sebuah godaan.

"Kau yang mengajarkan aku menjadi wanita nakal."

"Eun, Hinata. Aku ingin melihat anakku."

"Baiklah besok kita pergi ke dokter untuk USG."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku ingin memasukimu lagi. Aku rindu padamu."

"Apa? Kau sedang sakit Naruto-kun sebaiknya tunggu sampai sedikit mendingan."

"Ayolah sayang, aku sudah tidak tahan."

"Tidak. Aku mau tidur."

"Ayolah, aku sudah menahannya. Hinata ayolah."

"Aku tidak mau dengar." Yah sekalipun badannya sakit tapi sebagai pria dia tetap merindukan istrinya.

Seperti mawar ungu, hidup penuh misteri. Seperti mawar ungu pula cinta Naruto untuknya. Begitu besar dan tak pernah dia bayangkan.

"Ibu, aku sudah mendapatkan cinta dari mawar unguku. Semoga ibu bahagia disana dan aku akan selalu menjaga cintanya."

Ikut event #naruhinasweetmakinglove2018 atas permintaan dari chanichaa semoga semuanya suka. Belum saya edit ya maaf jika banyak kata yang kurang pas.

Love, Anggarwati28


End file.
